


It Must've Hurt

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anger, I'm counting this as angst, Starscream is angry as fuck, and wheeljack has no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: Starscream learns That Wheeljack was the one who took and hid Swindle's body. He is none too happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you Snozzlefrog

Starscream held the datapad tightly in his hands. His eyes stared past the words on the screen as his mind raced with a single thought. A few choice words that ran through his processor over and over and over again. That one single thought, those few simple words, caused the former seekers grip to tighten around the datapad. Claws dug into the back of the device until they poked through and began digging into his palm. 

Starscream’s expression remained stoic, however, as energon dripped subtly onto the now offline datapad. The pain drew him back into reality as the single thought dissipated into a new one which also began to make frequent rounds. 

With one quick, but angry flick of the arm Starscream threw the datapad against the wall, shattering the already broken device. He heaved out a low growl before mumbling the only thought on his mind. 

“Never again.” 

He put a finger to his comm and summoned the cause of his rage. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“You wanted to see me Starscream?” 

Wheeljack stood in the doorway, hesitant to really enter. Starscream was facing the desk, staring past it and out the window with has arms behind his back, hand latched onto wrist as though his life depended on it. Energon dripped from the puncture wounds on his hands, collecting in a small puddle on the floor. He did not answer immediately, lost in thought. Eventually the tension in his wings eased just slightly, indicating he was now playing attention, “Yes,” he answered, “Come in.”

As Wheeljack stepped in the former seeker turned to greet him, “Have a seat,” he instructed. 

“I’d prefer to stand.” Wheeljack countered, unsure what this was about, but positive it wasn’t anything good. He wanted to be standing if anything got thrown at him or the harpy went for his throat. It would make it easier to defend himself.

Starscream sneered just slightly at the grounders preference, but other than that made no comment. He turned so that his side was facing Wheeljack.

The rule of Cybertron stood for a moment, contemplating. His swept up a bit of dust from his desk and ran it briefly through his fingers before speaking, “I have received some...interesting news,” he started calmly. He side eyed Wheeljack briefly, a scowl setting itself on his face for just a split second. The seeker turned full to his guest and leaned back on the desk, arms crossed, “Can you guess what it is I’ve heard?” he proposed, tone even but laced with dissatisfaction. 

Wheeljack shifted on his pedes. He had an idea. 

He shrugged, “I don’t know,” he answered, “Somethin’ havin’ to do with me I’m guessing.” 

Starscream huffed, “Good guess,” he said sarcastically. He pushed off the desk and stepped forward, gradually making his way to the grounder until they were nearly chest to chest. 

Starscream leaned down. 

“I know what you did,” he growled quietly, “I know you took Swindles body.” 

Before he could react Wheeljack was taken roughly by the plating, “do you have any  _ idea  _ the amount of chaos you've caused!?” Starscream raged, shaking his captive, “Why?!  _ WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!?”   _

Starscream paused as if waiting for an answer. His eyes were bright with furry, wide and crazed. Hidden behind the rage lay a different emotion. One Starscream would be hard pressed to let slip past his eyes. 

Wheeljack could see it. 

A lace of purple streamed down Starscream’s hand, staining Wheeljack’s while plating. 

Calmly the grounder put his hands over the clawed digits that grasped his plating, “let go of me” he started firmly, “and I can explain.” he ignored the blood.

After a few seconds the grip eased but did not release. Starscream's anger seemed to fizzle but not go out entirely. He stared down at his friend, scowling, “there is nothing to explain,” he stated, then shoving his hostage back and letting go, “you did what you did to undermine me.” He turned sharply and began the slow descent back to his desk, “just like everyone else.” 

Wheeljack watched carefully, preparing himself for another outburst. 

“You caused riots. Mobs. You managed to turn an entire city against me more so than it already was.” Starscream turned and leaned on the desk again, “it's impressive. Bravo. I hope you and Rattrap are very proud of what you've done.” 

Wheeljack narrowed his eyes, “you killed him,”

“Because he was breaking the law!” Starscream snapped, the anger igniting again for a brief moment, “he was practically inciting war-” 

“but that's not why you killed him, is it?” Wheeljack interrupted. He stood with confidence studying the seekers reaction, “power is allowed to be challenged, Screamer. I tried to save Swindle, an’ that ain't a crime."

“Harboring a  _ dead body  _ certainly can be!” Starscream raged, his furry coming out full force again, “you were the one measly bot on this Primus forsaken planet who I could trust! I could put my faith into not trying to over throw me, into not betraying me.” His voice lowered, “and you still listened to those  _ damn  _ Camiens, those barkeeps and patrons-” 

“My friends,” Wheeljack countered, “the citizens.” 

“The citizens are clueless,” Starscream snapped, “you think anyone out there could handle the pressure in here,” he pointed out the window, a small bit of spilt energon leaped from his leaking hand , “then fine, go find one. Everyone wants to rule the world, Wheeljack, it's not as easy as everyone seems to  _ think.”  _ he clenched his fists, claws digging deep into his palms. 

Wheeljack only scowled. They stood in fuming silence for a moment before Wheeljack spoke up, “I said I trusted you  _ once.  _ That doesn't mean I think your qualified to be the  _ ruler  _ of  _ Cybertron.  _ Whatever warped friendship you think exists between us  _ doesn't.  _ I respect that you were elected, I respect that you're the leader. But I won't sit by while you let chaos reign.” 

Wheeljack could see something slip in the former seeker. His rage flashed to something more sorrowful. If Wheeljack had blinked he would have missed it. 

This wasn't about Swinde. Not entirely anyways. 

Starscream griped his processor in frustration, “I am trying to  _ prevent  _ chaos. Taking Swindles body and harboring it has done nothing for your cause.” He looked up at the grounder, “or mine. I could arrest you, you know that, right?” 

“If you were going to do that you would have done it already.” 

Starscream huffed, “oh is that what you think?” He grumbled. 

“Well are you?” 

Starscream simply glowered.

They found themselves caught in a staring contest for a while until Starscream turned his head sharply to look at the desk. He growled quietly to himself trying to think of what to do. 

“You're dismissed,” he finally said, then leaning off the desk and making  his way around it, “expect a fine to arrive tomorrow.” He sat down, “that is all.” 

Wheeljack observed the seeker for a moment. He noticed the small bit of purple pooling around Starscream’s stiff tapping fingers. It must have hurt, those marks. The scientist chose to ignore them like Starscream seemed to be doing.

Wheeljack took in a deep vent. He wanted to say something but found there was nothing to say. He, like everyone else, wanted Starscream out of office. Pure and simple. There was no defending it. No lying, no apologizing, no regretting. There was nothing he could say.

So Wheeljack left, leaving Starscream alone. 

When Wheeljack reached the end of the stairs he was stopped by the loud noise that followed him. 

A roar. 

And a crash. 

The unmistakable sound of datapads hitting the floor. 

Then a clang. 

Fists on a desk. 

And the drop of knees hitting the floor in defeat. 

Wheeljack listened. 

Then he shook his head and kept on walking. There was nothing he could do about it. He went home. 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Wheeljack expected a fine in the morning. None ever came. 

He expected to be greeted by Starscream as if none of yesterday ever happened. He was ignored, to put it simply. Starscream barely granting him a scowl. 

The former seekers eyes were tired. They were sorrowful, almost longing. Wheeljack could see it. Even when no one else seemed to. 

That night, trying to recharge, Wheeljack found it hard. It shouldn't have been but it was. He’d done the right thing. Taking Swindles body, trying to save him, trying to get the evidence that Starscream was playing dirty. 

Wheeljack separated himself from the harpy, that was good too. What kind of bot wants to be friends with  _ Starscream  _ of all people? Wheeljack could only assume someone with a death wish, which he didn't have. 

Then he thought back on it. 

As the night grew deeper his thoughts grew with it. Starscream had  _ no one.  _ The one bot he thought he had ended up doing the same thing to him that everyone else had been doing. Undermining him, betraying him, going behind his back. Was it wrong? Probably not. 

But Wheeljack had  _ someone.  _ He always had someone, while Starscream had  _ no one _ . And had always had no one. 

It almost made Wheeljack feel bad for the guy. 

He shook the thought away and turned his attention to a different one. Those claws. The marks on Starscream’s palms. How he’d ignored them. They must’ve hurt. 

  
_ It must’ve hurt.  _


End file.
